Malam yang tidak terlupakan
by Koichiro Alita
Summary: Hari itu adalah pernikahan Miku dan Len. Pasti malam itu gak ada yang gak dilewatin sama pengantin baru, yaitu "MALAM PERTAMA". Buat yang ngerasa nggak kuat baca LEMON  walau Cuma dikit  harap back dari halaman ini. Takut menggoyahkan iman anda.Aaah…


_Ha! Ini fanfic Rating M pertama saya! Waah... beri review ya... tapi, silahkan nge-flame sampe puassss..._

_**Disclaimer : Vocaloid, Yamaha Corp**_

_**Character : Miku dan Len Kagamine**_

_**Soundtrack : Belah Duren by Julia Perez**_

_**Genre : yang jelas **__**ada Lemon2nya, Romance/family**_

_**Summary : Hari itu adalah pernikahan Miku dan Len. **__**Pasti malam itu gak ada yang gak dilewatin sama pengantin baru, yaitu "MALAM PERTAMA". **__**Buat yang ngerasa nggak kuat baca LEMON (walau Cuma dikit) harap back dari halaman ini. Takut menggoyahkan iman …Aaaah….Aaaah**_

**Malam tidak terlupakan**

** POV MIKU:**

** Tidak sabar rasanya aku mengesahkan hubunganku dengan Len K. dalam mahligai rumah tangga. Aku membayangkan setiap pagi di bangunkan dan malam harinya kami menikmati gelap malam penuh bintang di atas ranjang melakukan –piiip—tanpa takut melanggar norma. Kemudian lahir anak-anak cerdas dan lucu yang selalu membuat bahagia hidup kami. Duuuh… pengen rasanya menjadi keluarga seperti itu. Tapi tentu saja dalam menjalaninya tidak semulus yang dibayangkan.**

** END of POV MIKU**

** Pagi itu Miku sudah siap dengan gaun putih berhias batu aquamarine yang di-design kakak iparnya yaitu Rin K. Sedangkan tata rambut dan make up di tangani oleh Luka Megurine. Betapa sangat cantik dan mempesonanya Miku pagi hari itu.**

** Sedangkan ditempat lain, sang calon pengantin pria Len K. siap pergi ke gereja dengan mengenakan Jas Hitam dan dasi kupu-kupu berwarna kuning kombinasi hitam dipermanis dengan sepatu pantofel hitam yang mengkilat menyilaukan mata.**

**Di gereja, "sambutan untuk kedatangan penganti pria Len K hadirin di harap berdiri". Deng deng deng musik mengiringi. Selang beberapa menit, "Sambutan untuk kedatangan pengantin wanita Miku H hadirin di harap berdiri". Miku yang digandeng kakaknya Mikuo melangkah diatas altar menuju sang pengantin pria. Len yang melihat Miku tidak mampu mengedipkan matanya apalagi untuk mengalihkan pandangannya dari calon istrinya itu.**

** Sesaat setelah pendeta mengesahkan pernikahan mereka, kemudian menyematkan cincin pada masing-masing jari mereka. Dan mereka menyatukan bibir mereka menjadi satu kesatuan walau cuma sebentar karena itu ditempat umum. Sore harinya hingga malam hari dilangsungkan resepsi pernikahan. Pernikahan itu dinobatkan sebagai pernikahan termegah yang pernah dilaksanakan mengalahkan pernikahan Rin K dan Kaito yang juga sempat dinobatkan sebagai pernikahan termegah. *gubrack***

** Setelah resepsi pernikahan selesai, mereka langsung menuju hotel tempat mereka menginap malam itu, sebenarnya rumah mereka tidak jauh dari hotel tersebut tapi karena ini momen satu kali seumur hisup (pernikahannya maksudnya, bukan yang –piiip—itu!)**

**"Len, setelah ini aku akan memanggilmu apa ya? Papa, my darling, atau…?" Tanya Miku saat tiba di kamar hotel.**

** "Terserah Miku-can," jawab Len dengan nada berwibawa.**

** "Hm…. My unyu husband aja ya…" pinta Miku dengan nada menggoda.**

** "Ya,boleh," jawab Len. Rupanya Len belum tergoda untuk melakukan –piiip—walau sudah di goda. Len: enak aja nih author, gue mah aslinya tergoda, Cuma scenario lu aja. Author: Sssst, diem, rahasia perusahaan!**

** "My unyu husbad, aku mandi dulu ya… inget sebelum kita melakukan "itu" kamu dilarang melihat ragawiku dulu, ok?" pinta Miku dengan nada sedikit tegas.**

** "Ya, ok silahkan. Tenang aku bisa nahan kok, tenang aja…" ucap Len.**

** Miku telah selesai mandi, ketika dibukanya pintu kamar mandi dan ia keluar betapa kagetnya ia, dari belakangnya, Len "menyerang" Miku, melemparkan Miku ke atas ranjang dengan sedikit kasar, kemudia Len menaiki tubuh Miku tang masih terbungkus handuk mantelnya. Dengan cekatan, Len membuka ikatan pada handuk mantel yang dikenakan Miku, kemudia ia meraba tubuh Miku dari ujung kaki kemudian tangan halus Len mengelus-elus vagina Miku, Miku menikmatinya terdengar dari desahan mesra yang dilontarkannya. Kemudian Len berdiri kembali ia menunjukkan "miliknya" yang lama kelamaan menegang karena hasrat biologisnya, dan akhirnya menusukkan "pedang" kebanggaannya ke dalam mahkota Miku. Miku sedikit mengerang kesakita karena selaput daranya yang robek. Sambil memasukkan "pedangnya" itu, tangan Len meraba perut Miku kemudian naik ke atas gunung kembar milik Miku, Len dengan nakalnya memainkan 'benjolan pink' dengan cara menarik-narik sehingga Miku sedikit menjerit geli. Diiringi dengan lagunya JuPE (Julia Perez) yang Belah Duren, **_**Belah duren dimalam hari paling enak bersama kekasih, bibelah mas, dibelah, dst.**_

** "Aaah, Aaau, Aduuuh, terus masukkan lebih dalam, aku akan menggoyangkan pinggulku ke kanan- ke kiri mengikuti "pedangmu" itu," ujar Miku dengan nafas tersengal-sengal.**

** "Iia, aku berusaha, menyemprotkan sperma dalam rahimmu, supaya kita dapatkan anak yang lucu," ucap Len dengan peluh-peluh menetes di kepalanya. (kecapekan kali ya…?)**

** Sepertinya mereka kurang puas, terlihat (loh, authornya ngintip ya….) bahwa mereka saling melumat bibir pasangannya dengan nikmat seakan tidak akan lepas, keluar liur-liur mereka yang seakan membentuk seuntai benang tipis basahi bibir mereka. Malam semakin larut tapi, rupanya mereka belum benar-benar mengantuk, mereka melanjutkannya lagi seakan tidak putus-putus, mereka membalik posisi, Miku berada di atas Len. Kemudian Len menyemprot sperma tapi tumpah lagi karena posisinya. **

** Pagi harinya posisi Miku masih berada di atas Len tapi bedanya mereka sudah terlelap tidur, ditutupi selimut bulu rubah yang membuat mereka selalu hangat walau suhu ruangannya 12****o****C. Miku adalah yang pertama kali bangun kemudian ia menutupi tubuhnya dengan mantel tidur. Miku mencoba berjalan namun terasa perih, lalu mengecek payudaranya terdapat sedikit bekas cakaran Len.**

** "Len, nikmat sekali bibirmu itu, walaupun tipis tapi rasanya berbeda, beda dari yang kubayangkan sebelumnya, lalu "pedangmu  
>itu sungguhlah tajam, mampu menembus "pertahanan" diriku ini dan engkau mampu memuaskan hasratku bersamamu, nanti malam… ya…" ujar Miku pada pagi harinya.<strong>

** "Hi my sweety, Oh Ya, apakah aku sukses melakukannya?" Tanya Len.**

** "Entahlah, tapi yang jelas aku merasa puas, Sayang…Mmmuach," ujar Miku seraya mendaratkan kecupan pada pipi Len. Len langsung terbangun dari tidurnya dan mengajak Miku untuk mandi bersama, Miku tidak menolaknya.**

_**Waah, maaf banget ya, gak bisa dilanjutin soalnya author gak boleh masuk kamar mandi buat lihat kejadian apa di dalamnya, Author cuma diijinin liat yang dikamar aja, jadi maafin Author ya….**_


End file.
